Darkness is Falling
by eowynangel
Summary: Se situe avant An Angel in the Night. Lily est éveillée par un étrange préssentiment... elle va devoir affronter son destin... pour sauver son fils.


Voici une autre ptite fic HP du point de vue de Lily. Je la dédie à Amiastine qui m'en a donné l'idée^^ !J'ai vraiment fait une vision personnelle en essayant de me baser à la fois sur les livres et le 1er film, mais j'ai quand même voulu garder ma vision des choses. . . Laissez des ptites reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !!! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer : Nope ! pas à moi ! Tous ces personnages et situation appartiennent à la magnifique JK Rowling. En attendant de trouver une idée aussi brillante que la sienne, je m'entraîne ^^ Les paroles de chansons en début et fin de fic sont tirées de « Gollum's song » qui figure dans la BO des Deux Tours (SDA 2)  
  
Voilà ! Enjoy !  
  
Darkness is Falling  
  
  
  
Where once was light  
  
Now darkness falls  
  
Where once was love  
  
Love is no more  
  
Don't say - Goodbye  
  
Don' t say - I didn't try  
  
  
  
Lily se réveilla en sursaut, assaillie par un épouvantable pressentiment. La place qu'occupait James à son côté était vide, ce qui la rendit encore plus nerveuse.  
  
« Il y a quelque chose de pas normal », songea-t-elle, scrutant les ombres qui l'enveloppaient.  
  
Elle tendit l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Tout était calme. Trop calme. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui devenait paranoïaque. Depuis qu'ils se cachaient James et elle, elle voyait le mal partout.  
  
Elle frissonna, remontant les couvertures sur ses épaules et soupira. Elle connaissait la véritable raison de son inquiétude. Ce n'était ni pour elle, ni pour James qu'elle avait peur. Ils étaient assez grand pour se défendre. Même contre Lui. C'était pour son petit Harry. Son enfant, qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Son enfant, qui allait avoir 1 an cette nuit.  
  
Lily se leva sans bruit, et, sur la pointe des pieds, se rapprocha du petit lit où dormait paisiblement son fils. Un sourire attendri illumina le visage de la jeune femme. Il était tellement adorable.  
  
Elle fut parcourut par un nouveau frisson. La nuit était anormalement froide. Elle enfila rapidement un pull et laissa son regard errer par la fenêtre.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit le grincement sourd d'une porte, un étage plus bas. Attrapant sa baguette, elle sortit prestement de la chambre, après un dernier regard sur le lit où dormait son fils.  
  
Sans bruit, elle descendit l'escalier. La maison entière était plongée dan la pénombre.  
  
- James ? James, c'est toi ? appela-t-elle à mi-voix.  
  
- Lily !!! Vas-t-en !!!!  
  
Lily reconnut immédiatement la voix de son mari et se mit à courir dans sa direction. Elle ralentit en arrivant devant la porte de la cuisine. Une étrange lumière passait par le travers de la porte.  
  
- Endoloris ! prononça une voix glaciale de l'autre côté.  
  
Sans réfléchir, presque par réflexe, Lily poussa la porte, baguette tendue devant elle. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
  
Son mari, était recroquevillé sur lui-même, en proie à une intense douleur. Une grande silhouette encapuchonnée le dominait, sa baguette dirigée vers sa victime.  
  
- Expelliarmus ! s'écria la jeune femme, glacée de terreur.  
  
Le sort ne fit pas tomber son adversaire à la renverse, mais la baguette lui échappa des mains. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant James se détendre.  
  
- Lily Potter, prononça l'homme en ramassant son arme, ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin. Ou sinon.  
  
Il eut un geste menaçant. Lily se campa sur ses pieds, prête à combattre. Même si elle avait peur, elle protégerait sa famille.  
  
- Non Lily !  
  
James s'était relevé et malgré ses membres encore tremblants, il se positionna entre sa femme et son agresseur.  
  
- Va mettre Harry en lieu sûr ! lui ordonna-t-il.  
  
Lily voulut protester mais le regard que lui lança son mari l'en dissuada.  
  
Maintenant !  
  
Luttant contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, la jeune femme acquiesça et se précipita dans la chambre. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'elle enroulait son fils dans des couvertures. Comment les avait-il trouvés ? C'était impossible. Sauf si.  
  
Lily mit une main devant sa bouche, la réalisation la submergeant.  
  
Non ! Il. Il n'a pas pu.  
  
Sortant de sa stupeur, elle prit son enfant dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle atteignait le rez-de-chaussée, la voix de Voldemort retentit :  
  
- Avada Kedavra !  
  
Un bruit mat suivit l'incantation. Lily sentit se jambes se dérober. Elle aurait voulu hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
  
Le glissement d'une cape sur le sol la ramena à la réalité. Hagarde, elle se précipita sous le contrefort de l'escalier, son fils serré contre elle.  
  
La silhouette du sorcier maléfique se dessina bientôt dans la pénombre. Les minutes qui suivirent parurent une éternité à Lily. Elle retint sa respiration tandis que Voldemort gravissait les marches. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se mit à courir. La porte d'entrée n'était plus très loin.  
  
- Lacarnam Inflammare ! lâcha-t-on derrière elle.  
  
Les grandes flammes s'élevèrent devant elle, lui barrant la route. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, la jeune magicienne obliqua vers la droite, en direction de la cuisine. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il y avait une autre sortie.  
  
Elle savait que Voldemort était sur ses talons. Elle força sur ses jambes douloureuses et pénétra dans la cuisine, la verrouillant derrière elle.  
  
Lily, malgré l'urgence de la situation se pétrifia à la vue du corps sans vie de son mari. Elle ne tenta même pas de réprimer les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues.  
  
Elle se retourna en entendant la porte céder.  
  
- Donnez-moi l'enfant, ordonna Voldemort depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Donnez-moi l'enfant et vous aurez la vie sauve !  
  
- Jamais ! cracha Lily. Il faudra me tuer d'abord !  
  
Elle déposa Harry à quelques mètres d'elle, faisant barrage avec son corps. Elle prit sa baguette, prête à tout. Elle n'avait plus peur.  
  
- Je vous le demande une dernière fois. menaça Voldemort.  
  
- Vous avez déjà ma réponse. Je protégerai jusqu'à la mort. Mon amour le protégera !  
  
Le sorcier sembla l'observer pendant quelques instants. Lily décida d'en tirer avantage.  
  
- Stupéfix ! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Le rayon magique sortit de sa baguette mais fut aussitôt contré par le sorcier. Il éclata d'un rire sans âme.  
  
- Vous croyiez sincèrement pouvoir m'atteindre ! Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort ma chère.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette sur elle.  
  
- Avada Kedavra !  
  
Alors que le rai de lumière verte l'atteignait, Lily eut une dernière pensée.  
  
« Je vous en prie, faîtes que mon fils vive. Je vous en prie. »  
  
Et tout fut fini.  
  
  
  
And you will weep  
  
When you face the end alone  
  
You are lost !  
  
You can never go home 


End file.
